L'amour , le meilleur des remédes ?
by jade sheppard
Summary: Sakura attend impatiemment le retour de Shaolan mais alors que Sakura apprends que ce qu'elle a si longtemps attendu va se réaliser...un drame se produit attention certaines scènes peuvent choqué ! n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis,navrez pour les fautes
1. Chapitre premier

Voilà après un très looong moments sans rien écrire , j'ai décidé de réécrire une de mes anciennes fics car en la relisant , je l'ai trouve un peu brouillon et puis avec les années avidement la perception des choses change et le vécu fait que aussi,,,,Donc je te tiens à vous prévenir que **certaines scènes peuvent choquer** ! Les personages de CCS ne m'appartinenent pas mais appartienent au merveilleux groupes de mangaka : CLAMP !

Maintenant le contexte , Sakura ne vit plus chez son père _( elle à 21 ans)_, elle s'est pris un appart et travaille pour son frère comme barmaid , elle a laissé ses cheveux poussé , ils tombent maintenant en cascade dans son dos , quant à kéro il vit avec elle , Son frère lui vit avec Yukito que sakura à pris le bon soin de séparer de Yué ( qui reste dans le livre de Sakura) voilà , c'est partit

Dans ce petit appart , une sonnerie retentit , se faisant de plus en plus forte , soudain une main s'abbat pour le faire taire , et une frêle silhouette bouge sous les draps :

Sakura ! Sakura ! Réveille s'écri une petite boule de poils

Kéro.... laisse moi dormir

Je ne suis pas contre mais mon ventre l'est moins lui

Sakura se força à se redresser , elle s'étira et regarda le petit gardien en fronçant les sourcils :

-Qu'est qui m'a pris le jour où j'ai ouvert ce livre ?

Un trait de génie , sinon tu n'aurais pas connu le sublissime Kérobéros

j'aurais plutot dit le subblissime goinfre Kérobéros

Je ne suis pas un goinfre , j'ai juste de l'appétit ...alors ce petit déjeuner il vient finit il avec un regard implorant

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers sa cuisine , petite comme le reste de son appart , elle sortit des oeufs du frigo et mis la poele à chauffer , son regard s'arrêta sur la photo de shaolan sur le rebord du plan de travail , elle en caressa le verre :

Il me tarde tant que tu reviennes ....

Oh pitchoune .....murmure le gardien ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Sakura

tu m'as fais peur Kéro !

Ca va aller ? Demande t-il inquiet

Oui , mon cher ventre à patte .... déclara t-elle dans un sourire

Je ne suis pas un ventre à pattes

mais bien sûr .... tiens

Elle posa une assiette fumante sur la table , aussitôt le gardien se jetta dessus et s'empifra comme à son habitude. Sakura avala sa part et regarda l'heure déjà dix-sept heures ... bientôt il lui faudrait prendre le chemin du travail , elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain , et pris une douche chaude pour se réveiller , elle revêtit un pull beige et un jean qui mettez ses courbes en valeur , elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée comme chaque jour , un de ses premiers gestes était de ramasser le courier , espérant chaque fois une lettre de celui que son coeur chérissait .....et ce jour là justement son souhait fut exaucé , une lettre de Shaolan elle se précipta dans son salon et déchira l'enveloppe , sur la feuille qu'elle contenait s'étaler l'ecriture douce et appliqué de l'élu de son coeur :

_Ma chère Sakura, _

_Voilà maintenant trop longtemps que mes obligations me séparent de toi , toi que j'aime tant et les années d'éloignement n'ont pas reussi à ternir cet amour, je n'ai qu'une hâte te serrer dans mes bras , de toucher ta peau si douce ma fleur...., mon étoile .... je t'annonce que nous serons réunis dans deux mois, à bientôt mon amour .... mon ange _

_Shaolan _

Les yeux de sakura se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent avec douceur sur son visage , éclatant en sanglots sonore , ce qui attira bien evidement son petit colocataire :

Qu'est qui t'arrive Saki ?

L'amour....voilà ce qui m'arrive répondit elle avec un sourire éclatant

Dois je comprendre que le morveux t'as écrit ?

Oh il a fait bien plus que ça ! s'eclama t-elle

????

Sous le regard interloqué de son ami , sakura pris son sac à main , car il était déjà temps de partir à son boulot , Toya avait beau être son frère , il n'en restait pas moins un patron exigeant qui ne supportait pas le moindre retard. Sakura n'aimait pas trop traversé son quartier , qui avait un aspect triste et qui par moment laissé entrevoir la pauvreté dans laquelle certains vivait , il faisait froid et comme souvent sakura préssé le pas pour parcourir les quelques kilomètres qui l'a séparé du bar-boite de nuit créé par son cher frère , angoissé par une désagréable impression d'être suivi dans le noir naissant de la nuit. Enfin elle franchit la porte de service , un long couloir , avec de chaque côté un vestiaire , la salle de détente des employés , et plus loin au fond de cet etroit corridor , un escalier menant au bureau de son frère , comme chaque soir , elle gravit ceux ci et ouvrit délicatement la porte , comme à son habitude Toya était plongé dans les papiers recouvrant la totalité de son bureau :

Bonjour patron lança t-elle d'un ton enjoué

L'interessé releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en découvrant les yeux rougis de sa soeur , il se leva et s'approcha d'elle

Tu as pleuré , Sakura ?

Ce n'est rien ....ne t'en fais pas , je ne pourrais être plus heureuse

Cest encore lui , n'est ce pas ?

Ne sois pas si rabat joie , je viens de te dire que je suis heureuse

Il revient ?

Oui.... murmura t-elle en serrant son frère dans ses bras

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il est temps de se mettre au travail rapella Toya d'un air solenel

très bien chef ironisa sa petite soeur au garde à vous

elle partit en courant , descendant les marches quatres à quatres , ce qui fit sourire son frère :

Enfin tu reviens , mais je t'aurais à l'oeil , morveux....

Sakura revêtu son uniforme , une jupe s'arretant au dessus du genou ,blanche , et en haut , un top boléro vert , assorti à ses yeux , Déjà les clients se préssé à l'entré du bar , elle passa un coup de chiffons sur son comptoir et disposa plusieurs checker dessus , elle souffla un coup et fit signe au videur d'ouvrir la porte et déjà les commandes se suivait , elle gonglé avec agilité entre les bouteilles et checkers rempli de délicieux mélanges , bien sur comme à chaque fois elle dut repousser les avances de quelques hommes. Enfin vers 5 heures du matin elle put se laisser tomber sur une banquette , elle venait de compter sa caisse et il était grand temps qu'elle rentre se coucher , après s'être changé , elle allait ouvrir la porte quand une main lui saisit le poignet , La maitresse des cartes sursauta et se retourna :

Grand frère , tu m'as fait peur

Petite soeur .... laisse moi te raccompagner

Toya on a déjà parlé de ça

Oui , je sais mais j'espère toujours que tu changeras d'avis ...je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans les rues à une heure pareille

Je suis une grande fille maintenant ....

Tu es toujours ma petite soeur .... laisse moi te raccompagner

Il ne m'arriveras rien , ne t'inquiète pas

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise sur sa joue , celui ci soupira et lacha sa main

Ce soir encore tu as gagné

A demain Oni-chan !

Prends soin de toi

Toi aussi repondit elle en fermant la porte derrière elle

Toya resta quelques instants debout , hébété , chaque fois c'était la même chose , il se faisait un sang d'encre , se demandant chaque fois si elle était en sécurité , il s'en voulait car jamais il n'arrivait à la convaincre , il s'en voulait de la faire travailler à cette heure là , c'est ce boulot qui la mettait en danger , mais il le savait , Sakura était la meilleure barmaid qu'il n'avait jamais eu , mais etre le frère , toujours plus protecteur pour cette petite soeur qui était devenue une magnifique jeune femme qui attirait tout les regards et ce Shaolan ...qui avait prit son coeur mais qui depuis tout ce temps la faisait souffrir , mais que pouvait il dire face à l'amour , un amour si pur qu'il avait traversé les années et maintenant il revenait , Toya se dit que cela méritait de garder un oeil sur lui , il retourna dans son bureau , pour prendre ses affaires et rentré chez lui , les premières lueurs du jour empourpré l'horizon , il regarda dans la ruelle mal éclairé menant au domicile de Sakura et serra son téléphone , comme chaque soir , elle appelerait pour dire que tout va bien , Les jours passait doucement et Sakura coché les jours qui la séparait de l'arrive de shaolan , son coeur souffrait chaque jour un plus de cette absence qu'elle savait maintenant bientôt finit , elle se demandait si son physique de femme lui plairait autant que celui qu'il l'avait séduit étant enfant , elle repensa à leurs début , quand lui la méprisait cordialement ....comment elle avait réussit à l'amadouer et elle sourit à cette pensée , elle brossa ses longs cheveux et les coiffa en queue haute , elle enfila un tailleurs noir et se couvrit car dehors il faisait un froid mordant :

a demain matin petit kéro

fais attention à toi Saki

promis répondit elle en lui envoyant un baiser tu as des gateaux dans le frigo

Elle ferma derrière elle , il faisait déjà nuit noir en ce mois de novembre , elle pressa le pas , cette désagréable impression d'être suivis l'opressait , soudain à mis chemin alors que le silence régnait au faible éclairage des lampadaires , une main puissante lui saisit le poignet , elle voulu hurler mais une main se plaqua sur son visage , on l'entrainait déjà dans un coin sombre de la rue transversale , Elle regardait partout autour d'elle , son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine , que faire ? Elle eu tout à coup un réflexe de survie , elle mordie la main de son agresseur , qui hurla et la projeta au sol , sakura fut légérement assomé , l'homme juré honteusement , ,déjà il se penché sur elle et la plaqué au sol si bien qu'elle pouvait à peine se débattre , elle recommença à hurler , mais l'homme la frappa avec force au visage , elle perdit connaissance , L'homme en profita pour arracher son chemisier , il embrassa sa poitrine offerte et releva de l'autre main sa jupe , sakura toujours inconsciente ne se doutait pas de ce que l'homme lui réservé , un cri étouffe de plaisir traversa la nuit , des coups sourds se firent entendre et enfin une silhouette courrant loin du drame , Après de longues minutes Sakura émit un gémissement , son corps entier la faisait souffrir , elle avait du mal à respirer , en quelques secondes l'agression lui revient en mémoire , elle se redressa avec une grande diffculte :

Je suis en retard au travail...je ne peux pas resté là pensa t-elle désorienté

elle n'était plus très loin du bar et avait encore la force de tenir debout , elle se tenait au mur , chaque respiration lui retirait un peu de force , enfin elle vit à quelques metres la porte , elle accèlera l'allure , être en sécurité voilà ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte , elle était en retard , elle allait décevoir son frère , oui à cet instant elle ne pensait qu'a ça , chassant à tout prix ce qui venait de se passer , enfin elle referma le battant derrière elle , il lui restait à gravir les escaliers pour s'excuser auprès de son frère , elle se crampona à la rampe , ses forces l'abandonnait mais la porte était si proche , elle poussa celle ci qui n'était pas fermé , la voix de son frère trancha le silence :

être ma soeur ne t'exempt pas d'être à l'heure ! Lança t-il agacé

Toya....prononça t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible , en tendant la main vers lui

Celui ci releva la tête et la dévisagea .Maintenant qu'elle était face à son grand frère ,en sécurité , la douleur se fit plus vive , insupportable, elle tomba sur le sol inananimé :


	2. Chapitre 2

Sakura!!!! hurla t-il en se précipitant vers elle , il posa sa tête sur ses genoux , son visage était tuméfié , et du sang ruiselait sur ses joues , son chemisier était en lambeau , elle avait même perdu une chaussure, sa respiration était sifflante et son teint blême à faire peur :

petite soeur ouvre les yeux cria t-il de nouveaux en la prenant par les épaules , les belles pupilles émeraude ne se décidais toujours pas à apparaître.

Le coeur de Toya battait à tout rompre , il attrappa son téléphone et composa d'une main tremblante le numéro des secours , quand il eut raccrocher , il souleva le corps inanimé de sa petite soeur et la déposa avec douceur sur l'énorme camapé qui tronait dans la pièce, il caressa sa joue et glissa la petite main glacée dans la sienne , il ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer quelques larmes , tout d'un coup il sentit une paume sur sa joue , il regarda le visage de sa soeur , ses magnifiques yeux verts s'étaient fixé sur lui , elle balbultia :

C'est à cause de moi que tu pleures grand frère ?

Petit soeur .... les secours vont arriver ne t'en fais pas

Elle ferma et les yeux et repris son souffle :

Je suis tellement fatiguée

Parle moi ...dis moi ce qui s'est passé ?

A ces mots , une équipe médicale franchit la porte et écarta Toya , déjà ils s'affairait autour de sa Sakura, Ils la transportèrent dans l'ambulance et en peu de temps ils furent à L'hôpital , il s'avéra que plusieurs de ses côtes était félées , Toya attendait dans le couloir , il se faisait un sang d'encre et commençait à se posait mille questions mais aussi à s'en vouloir , pourquoi n'avait -il pas plus insisté pour l'accompagner ? Il fut sortit de ses pensées par son père , la mine défaite :

Comment va t-elle ?

Visiblement ça aurait pu etre pire....enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent

On peut la voir ?

Je ne sais pas ....

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et pris son visage dans ses paumes , comment c'était -il laisser convaincre par sa soeur de la laisser traverser seule ses rues à la nuit tombante , fallait il qu'il soit stupide pour ne pas avoir insisté , la culpabilité enserré peu à peu son coeur , une main se posant sur son épaule , il la reconnut tout de suite et la serra dans la sienne :

Toya que c'est -il passé ?

Je n'en sais rien.... si tu l'avais vu quand elle est entre dans mon bureau , ses vêtements en lambeaux , le sang sur son visage

.... Yukito ne savait pas quoi dire

Yuki .... je m'en remettrais pas si il lui arrivait de nous quitter

Elle ne mourra pas.... tu as prévenu Tomoyo et Shaolan ? Demanda son compagnon pour changer de sujet

pas encore , je crains que Tomoyo ne supporte pas une telle nouvelle quant à lui ce n'est pas à moi de décidé si....

Il se tut car au bout du couloir apparu Sakura , elle avait repris un peu de couleur et portait sa veste sur ses épaules , elle regardait le sol , évitant soigneusement le regard des trois comparses , à ses côtés se tenait une infirmière , arrivait à leurs hauteur , celle ci déposa la main de Sakura dans celle de son frère :

Cette jeune femme à éviter le pire , elle a deux côtes félés et des plaies supperficielle , tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre avec beaucoup de repos , n'hésitez pas à revenir si cela devait s'empirer exposa l'infirmière d'un ton monocorde en remettant a Fujitaka les papiers de sortie et les médicaments préscrits à sa fille , elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna , Toya soulagé d'etre enfin débarassé de cette personne attira sa soeur dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse , celle ci s'agrippa avec force à son T-shirt :

Sakura , comment tu te sents lui demanda Yukito

comme passée sous un rouleau compresseur .....dit elle avec un faible sourire .... je veux rentrer chez moi .... ajouta t-elle

Il n'en est pas question la coupa son Frère , tu viens à la maison

mais Kéro ....

Il n'y pas de mais qui tiennent .... un de nous appeleras Kéro la rassura t-il

Il la fit monter dans sa voiture et dit au revoir à son père qui se chargerait de prévenir le gardien , Toya pris la place du conducteur ,posa un regard empreint de douceur sur sa soeur ,enclancha le contact et pris la route de domicile , Yukito à l'arrière du véhicule était pensif , enfin après de longues minutes de voyage , ils arrivèrent à bon port , Toya se tourna vers sa soeur pour l'en informer et constata que celle ci c'était endormit , il sourit , elle avait l'air paisible quand elle dormait , il fit le tour et la prit dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas la reveiller ,Yuki ouvrit la porte pour lui permettre de rentrer , Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis, la déposa sur le lit et écarta quelques méches de son visage , il la borda et soupira , qui pouvait etre le salaud qui lui avait fais ça , il allait sortir quand il entendit la voix de Sakura :

Oni-chan .... ne me laisse pas seule .... je t'en prie

D'accord petite soeur

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil près du lit et sourit tendrement à Sakura qui ferma les yeux et murmura un merci , après de longues heures elle reussit à se rendormir , elle observait son frère dans la pénombre , comment pourrait elle jamais lui dire ce qui lui avait réellement fais cet homme dont elle ne connaissait que la voix et pire que pourrait elle bien dire à Shaolan ? Elle plongea dans un sommeil remplit de cauchemars et se réveilla en sursaut au petit matin , le soleil entré par la grande fenêtre en face du lit , son frère n'était plus là mais elle entendait du bruit dans la cuisine , sa poitrine la faisait toujours souffrir , Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit , elle s'assit sans bruit derrière la table , elle n'avait pas faim du tout et n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez elle et pleurer enfin , son frère se retourna :

Bonjour belle endormie

bonjour

Qu'est qui te ferais plaisir

rien....je n'ai pas faim , raccompagne moi chez moi , je veux voir kéro , s'il te plaît

La mine de Toya se renfrogna , il soupira et retira son tablier

très bien puisque c'est ce que tu veux répondit -il préférant ne pas la contrarier

merci...

Une fois dans la voiture elle boucla sa ceinture et ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le trajet , quand ils furent arrivé devant chez elle , elle se précipita dans son salon où une boule de fourrure lui jaillit en plein visage :

Sakura , je me suis fait tant de soucis pour toi ......

Elle le serra contre elle et lui gratta la tête pour le rassurer puis se tourna vers Toya :

Merci , merci pour tout mais maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais etre un peu seule fit elle sur le ton le plus enjoué possible

très bien mais tu m'apelles au moindre problème

On se voit au travail de toute façon ?

Le grand frère la regarde interloqué :

Il n'en est pas question , tu restes ici à te reposer jusqu'à que tu ailles mieux ordonna ce dernier avec autorité

très bien chef railla sa soeur

Elle vient déposer une bises sur sa joue et lui sourit doucement , il ferma la porte derrière lui non sans inquiètude et repartit à son bureau , Sakura laissa kéro voleté autour d'elle , ses yeux lui picoter d'avoir trop retenu les larmes qu'elle rêvait de verser :

Pitchoune dis moi le salaud qui t'as fait ça

j'aimerais tant le savoir avoua Sakura d'une voix tremblante , elle se précipta dans sa chambre , laissant tomber la veste de son frère sur le sol , elle enfouit la tête dans son oreiller et éclata en sanglots , Kéro se posa à côté d'elle , n'osant rien dire , il se tourna vers le tiroir ou était rangé le livre de Sakura , il pensa à l'autre gardien ..... Lanuit commencé à tomber et les sanglots de sakura s'était calmé , elle resté juste sur son lit sans bouger , sans penser , seul sa respiration régulière troublait le calme de la pièce , il se faisait tard et kéro égal à lui même , essayant en même temps de distraire sa maîtresse :

J'ai une faim de loup , je pourrais manger un éléphant

Il y a de quoi te préparé des pates dans les placards ..... moi je suis fatiguée , je crois que je vais dormir

Tu es sûr ? Demanda t-il inquiet .... je peux te préparer quelques chose

Oui ne t'en fais pas mon kéro , je suis juste éprouvé ....

Il voleta dans la cuisine ou il se prépara à manger , il sentait bien que Sakura n'allait pas bien mais quoi de plus normal après une agression , Il nettoya la maison et retourna auprès d'elle , elle dormait , mais son sommeil était agité , il l'a borda et se coucha près d'elle sous sa forme originelle , elle se blottit dans sa fourrure , comme réconforter par cette présence . A son réveil Sakura se glissa sous la douche , le jet chaud dégoulinant sur son corps aténuant un peu son torse endolorit , des larmes coulait sur ses joues mais là au moins personne à part elle ne pouvait les entendre :

Shaolan reviens bientôt , j'ai l'impression de l'avoir tahit , je me sent souillé .... je n'ai même pas était capable de me défendre,,,,moi qui suis censé avoir des pouvoirs magiques , à côté ça m'a servit en fin de compte .....

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit au loin , elle n'avait envie de parler à personne pas même à lui , elle s'enroula dans une serviette et s'evertua à ignorer l 'appareil qui continuait à hurler dans le salon , Kéro dormé toujours , elle s'assit sur son lit et rabattit ses genoux sous son menton , les sentiments se mélangeait dans son esprit , elle enfila un jean et un gros pull et se dirigea vers la porte , elle regarda des deux côtés et se précipita sur la boîte aux lettres , et rerentra aussi sec chez elle , en verouillant la porte derrière elle , elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et parcouru les enveloppes :

que des factures .....

Elle enfouie son visage dans un oreiller et essaya de faire le vide l'esprit mais d'atroces images lui venait en tête :

Je me dégoute,,,pensa t-elle

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, le numéro indiquait que c'était son frère , au bout d'une trentaine de sonnerie celle ci mourrut et le silence retomba dans l'appartement , dans la chambre kéro c'était éveillé , il rejoint son amie et lui proposa son aide pour faire à manger , ce que comme il s'y attadait elle refusa , elle se leva et prépara la part de kéro et la posa sur la table , celui ci commença à manger puis fixa sa jeune maîtresse :

Tu ne manges pas ? Demanda t-il inquiet

je n'ai pas faim marmona t-elle les yeux baissés

Sakura.....

Ne t'en fais pas kéro , je suis sûre que j'aurais vite oubliai tout ça ....

....

Les jours suivants , elle resta peletonnée dans son lit , recroquevillé en boule , elle n'avait toujours pas répondu au téléphone qui sonné régulièrement et n'avais pas mangé la moindre miette de nourriture , kéro se faisait un sang d'encre , car souvent quand elle croyait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'entendre elle pleurait , mais que pouvait il faire , il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des ordres de sa maîtresse ..... ah si seulement elle voulait bien faire sortir Yué du livre , des bruits de coups sur la porte brisèrent le silence du salon :

Imouto-chan ! Petite soeur , tu es là ?

C'était toya dont la voix tremblait d'inquiètude , kéro hésita quelques instants , quand de nouveau la voix du jeune homme se fit entendre

Sakura , si tu es là je t'en prie ouvre moi supplia t-il

Le gardien ne tenant plus dévérouilla la porte , Toya lui lança un regard et entra en vitesse dans la pièce suivit de Tomoyo les traits tirés par l'angoisse :

Kéro ça fait des jours qu'on essaye de joindre Sakura , pourquoi personne n'a répondu demanda Toya en colère

Elle me l'a interdit répondit ce dernier les yeux baissés

Comment va t-elle ? Questionna Tomoyo

Mal je le crains , elle pleure la nuit et....elle n'a rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours

Toya resta immobile quelques instants et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa soeur , il frappa avec douceur sur celle ci :

Je ne veux voir personne ! Va t'en !

Celui qui n'avait frappé que par politesse pénétra dans la chambre de sa soeur , qui s'enfouit aussitôt sous les couvertures , il s'agenouilla près du lit de sa soeur et tira les couvertures , sa soeur avait les traits tiré et les yeux rougits par les larmes , on lisait la fatigue et le manque de nourriture sur son visage et dans ses yeux il n'y avait plus aucune étincelle , Toya pris la main de sa soeur et dit :

Sakura ..... pourquoi ne m'as tu pas téléphoné , je ne t'aurais pas laissé seule si j'avais su que tu allais si mal

Grand frère .....tout va très bien

Tu espère faire croire ça à qui ?

Elle s'assit dans le lit détournant le regard de son frère :

Laisse moi seule je t'en prie

je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur , tu viens à la maison et il n'y a pas à discuter puisque visiblement tu ne sais pas prendre soin de toi

Tu ne comprends pas , je me dégoute , pourquoi prendrais je soin de moi alors que je ne ressent que dégout pour moi même

Il la saisit par les épaules :

Sakura..... explique moi.... pourquoi

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux verts:

Shaolan ne voudras plus jamais de moi continua t-elle la voix entrecoupé de sanglots

mais pourquoi ?

Pourquoi....pourquoi ? Grand frère tu ne comprends pas ce que cet homme m'a fait ....

.....

Il......Il m'a violé lacha t-elle en tournant le dos à son frère pour redoubler en larmes

Une lueur d'horreur brilla dans les pupilles de Toya , il regarda vers l'embrasure de la porte ou Tomoyo se tenait , des larmes d'effroi coulées sur ses joues pâle , il se retourna vers sa soeur , et la pris dans ses bras , il ne prononça pas un mot mais il sentit Sakura se blottir contre son torse , elle pleurait toujours :

Il est hors de question que tu restes ici toute seule , Tomoyo ?

Oui ....

fais les valises de Sakura je te prie

tout de suite

Il l'enroula la chasseuse de cartes dans son manteau , essayant tant bien que mal de faire cesser ses pleurs , une rage sourde montait en lui , il posa Sakura dans sa voiture et attendit patiemment la meilleure amie de celle ci , kéro c'était déjà réfugié dans les bras de la jeune fille qui arrivait en courant , elle jeta le sac sur la banquette arrière et grimpa à ses côtés , Toya reconduisit tomoyo chez elle , essayant de la rassurer :

je te promets de prendre soin d'elle

Il la ramena dans la chambre d'amis et déposa le courrier de sa soeur sur la table , une lettre attira son attention , elle venait de Shaolan ( on avait presque oublier qu'il est sensé revenir celui là) :

_Ma chère Sakura_

_Les jours qui me séparent encore de toi me semblent une éternité , ma douce fleur je te le promets bientôt plus hier ne nous sépareras , j'espère te voir à la descente de l'avion, j'arrive dans une semaine , à 15 heures , je t'aime _

_Shaolan _

Toya reposa la lettre , il doutait que d'ici là sa soeur aille vraiment mieux , mais retardé le retour de celui ci ne semblait pas une bonne idée , d'autant plus que le morveux voudrait en connaître la raison et ça Toya ne pouvait pas , il le savait le lui apprendre , ce n'était pas son rôle .


	3. chapitre 3

Il frappa sur la table de toute ses forces et enfouit son visage dans ses paumes :

Si seulement je savais quoi faire ? Questionna t-il à voix haute

Il se leva enfin et prépara un plateau repas pour Sakura , il le voyait bien elle souffrait plus que des mots pourrait le décrire , il n'avait qu'une seule peur , qu'elle se laisse mourir ce qui visiblement était le cas , il frappa à la porte :

Sakura je t'apporte à manger

Celle ci ne répondit rien , elle avait les yeux perdu dans le vague , il la rejoignit et s'assit sur le rebord du lit et lui tendit une cuillerée de bouillon :

Allez ouvre la bouche petit monstre

Mais ses lèvres restait close , elle ferma les yeux comme pour chasser l'image de son frère devant et les rouvris aussitôt , Toya plongea son regard dans celui de sa soeur , jamais il n'avait vu ses yeux si triste , il avait perdu l'étincelle d'innocence :

Je resterais là jusqu'à que tu manges , fais le pour moi , tu crois que je vais te laisser mourir ? Ne compte pas sur moi , je t'aime trop pour ça

Les yeux de Sakura se fixèrent sur lui , elle les baissas comme si elle avait honte et glissa sa main sur celle libre de son frère :

C'est la première fois qu'il me dit qu'il m'aime , c'est mon grand frère , je le sais il ne veux que mon bien , moi je ne suis pas de le vouloir ( son propre bien) Oni-chan je ne veux pas revoir cette tristesse dans tes yeux , cette douleur que tu tais par respect pour moi quand je souffre pensa Sakura

Elle ferma les yeux , luttant contre sa répulsion et ouvrit la bouche , toya y glissa la cuillère fumante

Merci..... se contenta t-il de répondre

Une fois le repas finit , ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans rien dire , puis Sakura s'allongea sur le coté et Toya la borda :

Je suis navré mais j'ai ouvert ton courrier , Shaolan arrive dans une semaine

Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte avec douceur , il se retrouva nez à nez avec yukito:

Elle a mangé ?

-du bout des lèvres , je sais qu'elle l'a fait uniquement pour me faire plaisir

Elle va s'en remettre ..... il lui faut du temps et du soutient

Si je retrouve le pourri qui à osé la touché , je le tue !!! hurla t-il en frappant le mur

Dans la nuit Sakura se réveilla en sursaut , elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar , elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda à celle ci , des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues , mais elle les essuya d'un revers de la main :

- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça .... j'ai attendu si longtemps le retour de Shaolan , je l'aime tant et en même temps j'ai la terrible sensation qu'a l'intérieur de moi c'est un grand champs de ruines

Elle regarda la lune , elle était belle et ronde , elle referma la fenêtre et se glissa en silence dans la salle de bain , elle plongea son regard dans son reflet , d'immense cernes s'étalait sous ses yeux et ses joues c'était un peu creusées , elle se passa de l'eau fraiche sur le visage et tressa ses cheveux , elle se glissa dans la cuisine . Les premiers rayons du Soleil pointait le bout de leur nez et vinrent caressé le visage de Toya , il ouvrit un oeil et s'étira , Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et se souvient que sa soeur était chez lui et qui lui faudrait toute sa force pour l'aider à aller mieux , il se leva et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver sa soeur dans la cuisine préparant le plus copieux des petits déjeuner qu'il n'est jamais vu , elle était de dos et chantonnait , elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire plein de chaleur :

Bonjour grand frère , tu as bien dormi ?

Oui et toi , tu as dormi ?

A vrai dire , je crois que j'ai eu mon cota de sommeil ces derniers jours , je me suis levé tôt pour vous faire plaisir à tout les deux , pour vous remercier

tout va bien , tu es sûr demanda t-il inquiet ?

Il faut que je me reprenne en main , je me sent mieux dit elle essayant de s'en convaincre elle même

Son frère fit une mine dubitative , il la regarda encore quelques instants , quand Yukito fit son entrée , il était déjà habillé , il regarda Sakura et souris , il lui passa la main dans les cheveux comme quand elle était petite et s'assit à la table , suivis par Toya:

Ca m'a l'air délicieux

Régalez vous

Hep hep , toi aussi tu manges , tu crois pas qu'on va être les seuls à s'empoissonner avec ta nourriture petit monstre

ONI-CHAN !!!!!

Toya se mit à rire , suicis par ses deux comparses :

Je voudrais recommencer à travailler , si tu ne m'as pas encore remplacée ?

Pourquoi remplacerais je la meilleure marmaid de tout les temps et puis tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi

Merci patron , bon les garçon je vais me changer , soyez sage en mon absence

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et soupira , elle se devait de faire bonne figure , pour eux et pour lui , elle ne pouvait pas se leur faire ça , elle ne supportais pas qu'on s'inquiète pour elle , qu'il délaisse leurs vies pour elle , elle enfila un pantalon noir evase en bas et un pull vert amande , elle noua ses cheveux en chignon :

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire , mais il faut que je fasse bonne figure....

Le soir elle attendit son frère qui la conduit au travail , elle alla saluer les autres employé qui la sérrérent tous dans leur bras , elle avait presque plus de cocard et donc elle put le cacher facilement grâce à du fond de teint , la soirée lui paru longue , elle avait une angoisse sourde qui lui tordait le ventre , dans chaque client elle avait la sensation de reconnaître la voix de son agresseur , mais elle continuait à sourire ,Les jours passait et sakura faisait face tant bien que mal , Kéro était venu la rejoindre chez Toya , mais souvent sous la douche , elle se laissait aller à sa douleur . La veille du retour de l'homme de sa vie , elle retourna chez elle ayant promis à son frère qu'elle le laisserait l'accompagner . Elle resta la journée blottit dans le canapé , serrant la photo de l'être aimé,Le lendemain quand Toya appella sa soeur pour s'organiser pour chercher Shaolan :

Alors je viens te chercher à qu'elle heure exactement

J'ai une autre idée ....

Ah ? Questionna t-il intrigué

Je vais vous attendre à la maison , comme ça tout sera parfait quand il arrivera

Si tu n'as pas peur que je l'étrangle

Oni-chan!!! Puis aller dans ce genre d'endroit , plein de monde ....

Oui ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment idéal pour des retrouvailles

Bon d'accord j'irais le chercher ce morveux

ONI-CHAN !!!

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et raccrocha après avoir dire au revoir , il était soucieux sa soeur avait l'air d'aller mieux mais elle lui avait déjà fait ce coup là et comment réagirait elle face à un homme , même Shaolan et comment lui cacher à lui ?


End file.
